


热心帮助

by LittleDamara



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gene Hunt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam Tyler, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: A吉恩帮O萨姆解决问题
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	热心帮助

吉恩不喜欢帮人处理私事，就像他并不因为萨姆金色的头发才叫他多萝莉丝*一样。总督察一向直来直往，不喜欢就是不喜欢，他不会像个娘炮扭扭捏捏，甚至还要把厌恶程度升级到脏话和下流讽刺的地步才心里舒服，当然，效果很好，每次他的部下都能哄堂大笑——萨姆除外，俱乐部疯子勿入。  
特别是这个发育不良的家伙，成天苦着脸，穿着小衬衣，歪着脖子靠在椅子上发呆，懒散地露出微笑，叉着腰到处闲逛，眯眼睛挑衅人，怼吉恩的每一句笑话，晃那可恶又可爱的小屁股……该死的刑侦部就不应该收欧米伽！  
吉恩换了个姿势，右腿搭在左腿上，把身子往里靠。几秒后他为自己遮遮掩掩感到恼火，猛地站起来，一时间内想到飞镖比赛威士忌黄金三镖客海报约翰·韦恩的关山飞渡……萨姆那小仙子怎么没来上班？  
“泰勒怎么不在？”他打开门大声问。  
安妮抬头看着他，瞪着无辜的眼睛；克里斯抽着烟走过，和他对视一眼跑开了；雷翘着二郎腿正在煲电话粥，悄悄地将身子背过去。吉恩又看回安妮。  
“嘿！你那忧郁的闺蜜跑哪了？”  
“萨姆今天请假。”女士眨眨大眼睛。  
抱歉，你这招对我没用。  
“叫他给我滚回来上班，没有人能请假！”  
“可是，他……”安妮没说完，聪明地留给吉恩反应的时间。  
吉恩突然察觉到他今天为什么没由来地焦虑了。

踏上这个破旧公寓的楼梯吉恩就已经被那股太过随意便有的兴奋感包围，空气里有种噼啪作响的味道，炸着他的皮肤。吉恩的感官被不断放大，他头次留意到过道里破旧的地毯灰尘气味，还有墙纸发潮的湿味，不新鲜的烟味，恶心的沙发皮革味。  
他再往里走，便被熟悉的香味捕获。心脏猛地冲进喉咙疯狂跳动，绷得他太阳穴生疼。吉恩开始浑身冒汗，呼吸加重，然后，最明显的地方硬得让他寸步难行。  
吉恩飞奔上楼，把这摇摇欲坠的公寓撞得轰隆作响，最后一脚踢开萨姆的房门，把里面的欧米伽吓了一大跳。  
“我还以为今天有惊喜派对呢，你不来上班。”吉恩靠在门边喘着浓重性欲的粗气，即便他随时都要扑过去，挖苦精神得以让他继续打嘴炮，剩一点理智令他要把门关好锁上。  
萨姆躺在那张寒酸的小床上瞪着他，看看那双大眼睛，无辜又可怜的，在这昏黄色的逼仄空间里闪亮。萨姆张了几次嘴想反驳，吉恩等着，但欧米伽浑身汗扭在床单里，面色潮红得像从五星级酒店端出来的龙虾，而且最该死的是他居然还穿着睡衣。房间里混乱热烈的气息要炸开吉恩的眉骨，每口呼吸都甜进喉咙。  
“你他妈还穿着衣服？”吉恩仓促地嘲笑他，结果话音刚落便发现自己外套都没脱，直接跪在床上，正把发烫颤抖的萨姆压进床里。他熟门熟路挤开那双不符合自己阿尔法男性审美的细腿，果不其然看到裆部湿得一塌糊涂，更加浓郁的勃勃温热气味扑面而来，像掉进炉子里迅速融化的一堆棉花糖。  
萨姆在他的触碰下呻吟，乖得异常，没怎么抵抗，往日在吉恩身下那股莽劲儿都蔫了。今天时机不对，萨姆算错了日期，反应过来时已经深陷泥潭，要被发飙的体温烧疯了。吉恩把裤子从他腰上扯下时他从未感到如此解脱，高昂地叹口气，尼安德特人的毛绒巨手蹭过他的皮肤，引起阵阵接连不断被放大的酥麻感，等吉恩整只手抓上来，揉捏着胸口或者大腿肉，萨姆快在触碰的热度和湿汗里迎来第一次小高潮。  
“老天，我要死了。”萨姆抬头一秒，还没看清吉恩的脸又虚弱地倒回去，胸膛猛烈起伏。他太久没经历这么汹涌的热潮，年轻时候还行，但现在，去他的，一切都乱了，1973年甚至没有非处方药给他临时应付一下。  
“嘘，嘘，看看是谁急哭了？”吉恩拍拍萨姆的脸，沾得一手发亮的汗和眼泪，再用拇指摩擦那张总是发牢骚的嘴巴，粗鲁地伸进去压住舌头。萨姆没分神去留意这只调戏他的手，他被弄得呼吸困难，大力地用鼻子吸气，喉咙呼噜呼噜地漏气，而吉恩算是彻底满足平日被这个不懂感恩的小混蛋顶撞的报复心，把萨姆的下巴弄得水光一片。  
吉恩盯着这幅画面出神，空闲的手摸下去，试探般摆正裤裆里蓄势待发的鸡巴，这硬得就像着火的石头。耐心是美德。吉恩离开萨姆滚烫的身体，用自己阴沉下流的目光扫视萨姆，看着他的肚子在汗水中颤抖，起伏不定，双腿大张，瘦弱的膝盖耸立在一点即燃的空气里，而大腿间深处都是香喷喷湿哒哒一片，欧米伽特有尺寸的阴茎看起来并不比吉恩的好一些。  
“你不想帮忙就滚！”萨姆发现吉恩在那发呆，恼火地大喊。吉恩轻蔑地哼气，他脱起衣服，把大衣乱撇，蹬掉鞋子。萨姆在这期间难受地用后脑勺撞床，感到身下又硬又湿，浑身使不上劲儿地颤抖发热，脑子被吉恩那些低沉的哼气声搅成翻滚的岩浆。妈的如果这个野人还不……  
吉恩的大手握住萨姆的腰，太过容易地抬起来，就像他们打架时，吉恩总是轻而易举地压制住萨姆，擒拿他或者拎起来往墙上扔，把他双脚离地抱着操进墙里。吉恩怀念那些在局子里偷情时刻，美妙得不言而喻。他一边食髓知味地琢磨记忆里操进萨姆的各种瞬间，眼下则毫不犹豫地操了进去。  
分泌液让吉恩一抻到底，发烫柔软但又紧致得像天堂一样的通道包裹住他发胀跳动的阴茎，凭借着欧米伽发情专有的贪婪和繁殖欲望，继续往里颤巍巍地吸着。吉恩深深叹息，他简直感谢死那个所谓的“海德”区派给他这样一个甜蜜的欧米伽，如果能听话点不要怼天怼地就行。  
萨姆张着嘴没能喊出声，陷在肾上腺素的刺激里小幅度痉挛肌肉。吉恩又喘出一口气，汗津津地眨眨眼，从感恩戴德回神，感受着萨姆相较于他小了好几码的体型带来的更加剧烈的性冲动。这像是犯罪，单方面欺负人。萨姆在这期间是做不了什么的，除了被操成一滩最后标记怀孕——正因为如此，萨姆才会选择吉恩来帮他渡过发情期。至少总督察绝不会在萨姆无意识下进行标记，占便宜不是吉恩的作风。  
萨姆从刚才那一下的潮顶回落，身体里的颤动一波一波从下体深处发硬巨大的入侵阴茎那冲上头，刚缓下去又激发新的空虚瘙痒在肚子里。  
他忘记吉恩抓住他腰侧的手掐得有多疼了，只是一昧往下坐，对阿尔法饥渴难耐，收紧屁股肌肉地要更多的鸡巴进入自己身体里。  
吉恩故意等到萨姆习惯性的、近似于撒娇的动作出来，这么主动把自己展现出去，挺动那只小腰，平日里衬衫下被幻想的风光统统在这里实现了。吉恩继续忍着，感受湿热的欧米伽最柔软的部位在挤他蹭他，脑子快要疯了。果然不能跟疯子走太近。  
萨姆得不到阿尔法的反馈，没有爱抚没有抽插，他被卡在情欲最烈的关口，迷离着眼睛在那里无助地吸着鼻子，想骂人又没有力气，急得皱着鼻子，露出吃瘪时会有的可爱的表情。  
“你……要说点什么，嗯？”吉恩不好受地提议到。萨姆哼了一下，他的身体稳稳地吞纳阿尔法的阴茎，蓄势待发着。吉恩感觉到更多的欧米伽淫水（应该是这么叫，吉恩才懒得记学名，意会就行）顺着他硬得发疼的鸡巴从洞口流出，弄得他的睾丸痒得难受。  
“什么？”萨姆焦急虚弱地问。他口干舌燥，心跳在嗓子眼里，体内深处被阴茎烫伤。每当他呼吸或者说话，敏感的内壁就能擦得让他持续小高潮，越发让他恼火又伤心。  
“混蛋。”萨姆想往下坐，被那双手蛮不讲理地夹在原地。他放弃地哭了一声。  
“看在上帝份上，你他妈快动！”  
“噢喂！礼貌！”吉恩把手滑下来，抓上萨姆的屁股，紧紧地捏住。萨姆又在那难受地大声呻吟了。  
“你知道我想听什么，来吧，summy boy，给你老爹说出来。”  
吉恩俯下身，把两边悬着的瘦腿压得更开，身躯完全挡住萨姆。阴茎随着他往下沉又往里压实了些，引出萨姆细微的哭声，直至他的阴茎被吉恩的肚子压住才停住。萨姆皱眉哭泣的脸在吉恩的影子里发着光。  
总督察近距离、胸膛鼓胀地观察他的下属，想着尽情操他之前可以掌握点属于自己的欣赏画面。萨姆在他侵略性的注目下睁开眼睛，瞳孔色在欲望的泪水中晃动着。他先是沮丧地朝天花板看一眼才和吉恩对视，艰难露出吉恩很少见的安抚笑容，只是现在他眼眶发红，嘴角颤抖，呼吸时能听到喉咙深处的呼噜声。  
“请？”萨姆试探地说出来，尾音带着最后一点倔强提高，“拜托了，老爹。”  
吉恩鼓励地揉揉萨姆的屁股肉，在萨姆还没缓过气时直起身子，用力地往下撞。萨姆尖叫起来，他被电了一样要蹦开，吉恩牢牢地抓住他，接二连三把阴茎准确地撞进去，操得萨姆紧闭双眼，咬着牙，绷紧腰地让他操开那个洞似的，带着一股欧米伽奇怪的愤怒，巴不得吉恩把自己碾碎。  
吉恩的力量丝毫没有让萨姆失望，就像阿尔法平日的作风，鲁莽冲动，大力猛烈地让接纳阴茎的身体伤痕累累又无比过瘾。萨姆被快感抓住感知和神志，他下意识双脚夹住吉恩的腰，想要更多阿尔法的气息和身体。吉恩了解他这一习惯，熟门熟路掰开他的腿，抓着膝盖窝往两边压，让出更大的空间，畅快淋漓地连续撞进欧米伽的身体，畅快地发出水润的拍打声。  
萨姆在猛烈的快感里毫无廉耻地大声喘息，像被打了一鞭子似的瞪大眼睛，也没有看吉恩，只是瞪着他们交合的位置，而后很快在腰无力瘫软时倒回杂乱汗湿的床单里，侧着露出脖子大力鼻吸着。  
吉恩克制自己不要被脖子分神，那只是欧米伽无意识求标记的举动。但他还是感到牙肉发酸，巴不得咬碎牛骨头般颤抖。吉恩闭上眼睛，等汗流过鼻梁，迅速俯下身，一口含住萨姆的左乳头。他听到萨姆在上头惊喘，肉穴在一瞬间紧紧扭紧阿尔法的阴茎，突突跳动着，随后一颤一颤地放松下来，变回最开始的柔软，然而还是不自觉地吸着阿尔法阴茎，因为结还没明显而有些疲倦空虚着。  
吉恩用上舌头舔，他很少会花时间照顾萨姆身体其它位置，一般都是操完射完就收拾穿衣服了。但那也是因为他从未在萨姆房间里操过他。现在他们在床上，大把时间，欧米伽发情气味一点未减，充斥吉恩的每一个毛孔这么灼烧他的理智。  
吉恩退出萨姆。萨姆在突然的自由中感到诧异和不安，他肌肉还在热血里跳动抽搐，心思却快速地察觉到危险。他抬头寻找吉恩的眼睛，需要确认这野蛮人要做什么。  
他被快速地翻了身，面朝下被放好，屁股被抬起来，膝盖虚弱颤抖地支撑着下半身。萨姆胸膛瞬间发凉。他努力扭头去看吉恩，一只大手把他压回床单里，然后阿尔法的大鸡巴再次进来，那瞬间萨姆只能舒服地低声叹口气，潜意识让他觉得这么做是正常且正确的。  
萨姆甚至想用吉恩只是单纯换个体位来安慰自己。  
他试图去看吉恩，总督察毫不客气又把他压回去，警告性地加大力度，抓着他的头发，调整好脑袋角度，后颈一下子露出大截。  
“不！”萨姆警觉地大喊。他一下子顶开脑袋上的手，挣扎地向前逃离吉恩。那只手毫不客气地抓住他肩膀，将他乱挥的手擒拿到后背上，刹时疼得萨姆差点昏过去。接着他被实实按回床上，继续承受阿尔法的粗鲁交配顶撞，让他胸口挤满无法忍受的快感，冲得他头晕目眩。  
“放开我！”萨姆在摇晃中狼狈地喊。他前胸摩擦着床单，脖子发红发烫，汗湿满全身，在热气里疯狂眨着眼睛。一股滚烫气息喷洒在他的后颈，带起一阵寒毛耸立。他感到吉恩的影子覆盖下来，带着侵略蛮横的阿尔法气味。  
“不，操你的，放开……”萨姆愤怒地皱起脸，尾声又被吉恩撞得弱化成呻吟。  
“我在帮你，不知感恩的混账。”吉恩抓紧萨姆的头发，一刻不停地撞进去。他想说萨姆的身体过于瘦了，多撞几下就发红地碰到骨头，并不是他喜欢的有肉感的那款，但只要是萨姆能屈服在他身下，他妈让十个邦女郎共度良宵的机会来换吉恩都不愿意。  
萨姆在吉恩拇指划过他腺体位置时大吵大闹着，但也仅限于口头，即便吉恩放开了他的手臂，被操得无力却依旧等待下一波高潮的身体在床的吱呀声中毫无戒备地摊开，被阿尔法弄得服服帖帖的。  
“你不能咬！”萨姆被压着脑袋，咬牙闷闷地说。吉恩用力到底，感到结开始膨胀了，一股又酸又爽的感受冲上他的腹股沟，浑身热血沸腾到极点。他趴下来，着实地笼罩住萨姆的后背，嘴巴贴着脖子那块细腻的皮肤，用粗糙的下巴磨蹭着。  
萨姆说不出话，吉恩可以感受到欧米伽的害怕与激动掺杂。这具躯体不住颤抖，被困在暂时获得的快感冲击和被强制标记前的恐惧中。  
“这是双赢，你可以完成发情，我以后就有个听话的部下，也免了老是在意你和别人乱调情。”吉恩嘴巴压着萨姆的后颈说道，“如果自己的督察被其他阿尔法强奸了我还要多写份报告。”  
萨姆浑身紧绷地抖动，翻了下白眼。  
吉恩侧过头看萨姆此刻什么表情。愤怒和恐惧在预料之内，还有无数高潮之后的疲倦表情，看起来像默认吉恩标记他一样顺从着。  
“不，别……”萨姆看到吉恩的脸，他努力地在阿尔法的气息下小声地求道，不停吞咽唾沫，“请别……请……”  
萨姆看着吉恩的脑袋消失在视线里，脖子后的呼吸声明显，重量增加。  
吉恩又开始操他，越来越用力，深深地撞在宫口上。萨姆感到一股火从脖子烧上脸颊，愈来愈快愈来愈热，融化身体的快感又抓紧了他，把他往一种愉快猛烈的死亡拉去。吉恩摁住他的脖子，像抓住待宰的羊，死死掐着甚至让萨姆呼吸困难。然后，在萨姆试图喘息时，吉恩顶到头，在内壁肉颤抖的吮吸里结又扩大一圈，若有若无碾过又疼又敏感的前列腺。萨姆在双重不同的快感里迷失，吉恩俯下身，在下身晃动碰撞中用鼻子呼吸那位置的纯熟香气，舔舔咸汗，张嘴咬了下去。萨姆瞬间哭喊出来，一股汹涌的甜蜜砸中他，让他即刻射在床上，快速猛烈，下体在射精同时条件反射地吸紧吉恩的阴茎，发酸地越来越紧，最后在那一瞬间尖锐的快感过后，整个人瘫回床上。萨姆感到脖子后面发凉，在余感里听着加重的心跳，一时无法接受眼下发生了什么。吉恩则把他身体拉起，摆好体位，享受地哼哼，多抽插几下，下一波热潮便汹涌而来，萨姆陷入进去。

周一萨姆回警署时大家都盯着他看，一旦对上眼又扭头假装没事地做手头事情。萨姆揉着眉心，感到1973年真是个操蛋的年代。  
他打算说点什么，即刻放弃。全部人看着他走进吉恩的办公室里。  
“不打算道谢吗，格拉蒂丝**？”吉恩把报纸翻过一页，没看他。  
萨姆抢走报纸扔到一边，怒目而视。  
“你这是感谢我的表情吗？没良心的贱人。”  
“如果下次你还敢吓我……”萨姆把食指指着吉恩的鼻尖，“该死的，如果你真的咬破了怎么办？”  
“我相信Moss Bros***领带的质量，牙印还留在上面呢，你要不要留作纪念？”吉恩在萨姆满脸通红的注目下伸懒腰。“顺带一说，那是前年生日礼物。想回礼的话圣诞礼物可以送个更好的，你自己挑。”

END

*一般叫这个名字的都是金发美女  
**吉恩叫萨姆的女名之一  
***英国男装牌子


End file.
